Sapphire
by Mayuuya Hakusho
Summary: Everyone knows the story. Yuki gets mad, kicks Shuichi out in a fit of anger, Shuichi goes running to Hiro for comfort. Well, what if Ryuichi overheard Yuki and Shuichi’s conversation and offers to help? I don't own Gravitation. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Sapphire**

**Pairing:** RyuichixShuichi. (one of my favorites)

**Summary:** Everyone knows the story. Yuki gets mad, kicks Shuichi out in a fit of anger, Shuichi goes running to Hiro for comfort. Well, what if Ryuichi overheard Yuki and Shuichi's conversation and offers to help?

**A/N: **I'm back again. This time bringing more yaoi love to Gravitation. This is one of my favorite parings to play around with, so be warned. I love to play around with Ryuichi's character, hints, my pen name. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation. This wonderful piece of art is owned by Maki Murakami.

**Rating: **Bleah. M just to be safe.

**Ryuichi's POV**

"I can't remember the words, na no da."

"What the hell do you mean you can't remember the words! What's wrong with you Ryu-chan? Shindou is doing much better." I looked up into the angry eyes of my second keyboardist. I guess Noriko had a right to be mad. Shu-chan had remembered all of the lyrics and had laid them down perfectly. I, on the other hand was having a hard time focusing. I sighed inwardly and gave her the big sad puppy dog eyes that always did the trick.

"I'm sorry Noriko-chan," I whimpered, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I need a break." As I looked at her hopefully, I heard someone sigh. I knew it wasn't Noriko, so it was probably either Tohma or Suguru. _'What is it with these keyboardists?' _I thought to myself. I mean I like to work, singing is who I am, but really.

Noriko sighed. "Alright. I can see that we aren't going to get any work done until you get a break so go ahead."

"Yay! Thank you Noriko-chan! Kumagoro and Ryuichi love you so much," I yelled, reverting to talking in the third person. Of course, most people expect that of me considering the way I normally act. How mistaken they are.

"Hey, Sakuma-san, do you want to go to lunch with us?" I looked up to see the source of my distraction staring at me with huge, beautiful lavender eyes. Shuichi.

"Uh, no, that's ok Shu-chan. I think that I'm going to stay here and try to work on these lyrics some, na no da." I gave him my sweetest smile, the one reserved for getting anything I want. _'Yeah. Except it's never gotten you Shuichi.' _I cursed myself for thinking about him like that. _'He_ _has a boyfriend. Yeah. And I just wish that it was me instead of that bastard that treats my poor Shu-chan like crap. Wait, **my** Shu-chan?' _

"I'll come with you next- Shuichi?" He had obviously left while I was lost in my thoughts. As had everyone else. I was alone in the studio. I sighed walking over to sit on the couch that's in the studio. Looking around, I thought about what a few months it's been.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Tohma, who's this? _

"_Hmm? Oh, that's Shuichi Shindou. Sakano-san thinks we should sign him and his band to NG. Why?"_

"_..." I looked at the boy silently. He reminded me of myself when Nittle Grasper was first signed. He was also incredibly sexy. This could be interesting. I finally gave a very confused Tohma his answer._

"_Just wondering. Is he the one you wanted me to watch tonight.?" Tohma just smiled and I had my answer._

_That Night (after the concert)_

_The taxi pulled away from Zepp Tokyo and towards my apartment. K and I sat in silence. He broke it first. _

"_You seem happy, Ryuichi" If he only knew. I hadn't felt that compelled to sing since the last time I was on stage with Tohma and Noriko._

"_Yeah. It was fun. I wanna sing with him again," I said laughing. Although, I was completely serious, K missed it._

"_We'll see," Yes, we sure would. I wanted to do more than sing with him._

_The Next Week_

"_Tohma, I have something I want to ask you." I was laying on the tan couch in Tohma's office._

"_What is it Ryuichi?" He looked up sensing my sudden seriousness._

"_What would you say if I told you that I wanted to reform Nittle Grasper?" Tohma dropped the pen he had been writing with and nearly knocked his neatly written paperwork off of his desk. Poor Tohma. Being flustered didn't really suit him._

"_Y-You're serious aren't you R-Ryuichi?" I could tell he was shocked, Tohma never stuttered. _

"_Completely" I answered, smirking wickedly. I wonder if he knew what had caused my change of heart about our band. He did._

"_This wouldn't have anything to do with Shindou-san, would it Ryuichi-san," he asked as I got up to leave. So he was resorting to calling me that? Hmm._

"_I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied, still smirking. "Seguchi-san." And With that I left a very stunned Tohma alone in his office._

_**End Flashback**_

I sighed again. A week later, after clearing everything with Noriko, Tohma held a press conference to announce that, after three years, Nittle Grasper was reuniting. Needless to say, people were shocked and thrilled. And now, about five months later, Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper were launching a tour and doing a single together to celebrate. I was very much looking forward to singing with Shuichi every night. The kid has a great voice and an even better body. The best thing, his boyfriend won't be coming on this trip with us. I smiled as Shuichi and his band mates come back into the room. Shuichi and Hiro laughing about something and Suguru trying to ignore them, as usual. He was also failing, as usual.

"You know Suguru," I started, he looked up at me, slightly startled, "you might as well stop trying to ignore them. It won't work. Shuichi is too much like me."

"Yeah." He sighed. "You two are a lot alike, no offense Sakuma-san" Just as I was about to tell him that I was not the least bit offended and to stop calling me _"Sakuma-san"_, (I hate that, it makes me feel old) Shuichi spoke up.

"Wow! Suguru, do you really think that I'm like Sakuma-san?". I winced at the "san" again but smiled at his honest happiness about being compared to me.

"I think you're like me, na no da." Shuichi looked like he was about to cry from happiness and threw his arms around me.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Sakuma-san!" I loved the feeling of him against me, but I would have to let go for now.

"One thing though," I said wagging a finger in front of his face. "Shu-chan, and everyone else need to stop calling me Sakuma-san. Call me Ryuichi or Ryu-chan". Hiro and Suguru nodded, smiling. However, Shuichi was about to burst.

"Oh thank you Sakuma- Oh, I mean Ryuichi." I smiled, well that was the first step taken care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphire**

**Pairing:** RyuichixShuichi. (one of my favorites)

**Summary:** Everyone knows the story. Yuki gets mad, kicks Shuichi out in a fit of anger, Shuichi goes running to Hiro for comfort. Well, what if Ryuichi overheard Yuki and Shuichi's conversation and offers to help?

**A/N: **Oh dear, what is our favorite bunny toting singer have up his sleeve. What will happen to poor Shu-chan now that he's out of Yuki's grip. What awaits our poor purple haired singer at Ryuichi's house. Read on and see. Please feed my ego and review. I'll keep going if you do. BTW: this is my first story that is not a one-shot. And I'm sorry if Ryu-chan seems a little OOC. I don't think that he is always as childish as he seems, and having read the manga, I have reason to think that. Anyway...on to the story...oh, and **I don't own Gravitaion**.

**Shuichi's POV**

'_Oh my God. My idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, the lead singer of Nittle Grasper, just told me to call him by his first name!'_

I was more than excited especially since he told me I acted like him. How much better could it get? Oh yeah. We're going on a tour with his band, the one and only Nittle Grasper. The only thing about it was, Ryuichi seemed, different. It seemed like he was looking at me like he did when he was on stage. Not the happy, playful Ryu-chan, but Ryuichi. My only answer was that he really was a god. How else could you explain it? And my God, onstage. Just the way he moved, the way he looked, the way he acted. It was so damn sexy. Everything he did onstage screamed sex. He was like a different person.

"Hello! Earth to Shuichi! This is Hiro, the guitarist for Bad Luck, calling Shuichi Shindou! Do you hear me?" My attention was pulled back to Earth by Hiro calling my name and hitting me on the head.

"Oh. Sorry Hiro. I guess I spaced out there for a minute. Hiro sighed and I looked around. Tohma, Noriko, Sakano, and K had all come back into the room. It was obvious that they were waiting on me for something.

"Is Shu-chan okay na no da? Kumagoro was worried about him." I turned to see the face of the person I was just thinking about just inches from my own. Ryuichi stood there, face half hidden by his plushie, and I wondered how anyone could go from being so damn sexy to so freaking adorable. Wait, adorable? Ryuichi Sakuma?

"Ryuichi-san, why don't you give Shindou-san a little space?" Tohma suggested from beside his keyboards.

"Oh, Right. Sorry Shuichi."

"Alright. Let's get back to work everyone," Noriko announced. She seemed to have taken everyone by surprise. They had all been focused on the two singers. The purple-haired keyboardist sighed. It didn't look like they were going to get any reasonable amount of work done today. And she was right.

**Ryuichi's POV**

**By 5 o'clock that afternoon**

"Honestly, Noriko! I didn't mean to do it!" I cried as Noriko just glared at me for another minute, shook her head and then turned away to help pick up the mess that had, about five minutes before, been one of the keyboards she was playing. What happened? Kumagoro and I were playing tag and just as I was about to tag that slippery bunny, I ran into Noriko's keyboard. I honestly hadn't meant to. It just came right out in front of me.

"It's alright Ryuichi. She's just irritated," said a soft voice behind me, "We can always replace the keyboard. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt." I turned to see Tohma standing behind me. I nodded and looked over his shoulder to see that Shuichi was getting ready to leave. _'Now's my chance. Go ask him if me wants to come to your apartment.' _Earlier, I had overheard Shuichi arguing with his boyfriend, and apparently he was going to go home with Hiro. I decided to ask.

"Hey, Shu-chan," I said walking over to him, "are you going home with Hiro-kun?" I walked up to Shuichi while clinging to Kumagoro.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Yuki told me not to bother coming home tonight. I'll talk to him tommorow." I couldn't help but mentally curse Yuki-san. _'How could anyone treat my poor Shu-chan that way?' _I shook my self mentaly and went back to the conversation.

"Well, Shuichi, why don't you come home with me? It would be just like a sleepover! We can eat candy and watch movies and order pizza."

"That sounds like funny, but are you sure that you don't mind Ryu-kun? I don't want to be a bother to you."

"No it's no trouble." I assured him quickly.

"Okay. I'd love to come stay at your house tonight."

I couldn't have been happier. "Yay! Kumagoro, did you here that? We get to have a sleepover with Shu-chan!"

Shuichi was blushing at my outburst. _'He looks so adorable when he blushes. Interesting.'_

"RYUICHI!" I was quickly brought back to earth by Noriko"s rather loud shout. I think she might need to be a little louder, I don't think that they heard her in America.

"Yes, Noriko?" I tried the puppy dog eyes again, but with one look I realized that wouldn't work this time. Damn. She was getting tougher. _'I'll have to find a new way to get what I want.'_

"Do you realize that, while Shuichi is free to go, you still have to finish recording." She turned to Shu-chan, "you can wait here while we finish up."

Shuichi nodded. This day was looking up after all.

**END CHAPPIE II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire**

**Pairing:** RyuichixShuichi. (one of my favorites)

**Summary:** Everyone knows the story. Yuki gets mad, kicks Shuichi out in a fit of anger, Shuichi goes running to Hiro for comfort. Well, what if Ryuichi overheard Yuki and Shuichi's conversation and offers to help?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation. This wonderful piece of art is owned by Maki Murakami.

**Rating: **Bleah. M just to be safe.

**Shuichi's POV**

'_Oh Kami-sama! I can't believe it! My idol, Ryuichi Sakuma-sama, just asked me to stay the night at his house! And he seems genuinely concerned about my fight with Yuki. Could this get any better?'_

"Oi, Shuichi!" Shuichi was once again brought back from his home planet, whatever that was, by Hiro.

"So, are you going to stay here and go home with Sakuma-san? Because. if you are, I'm going to go ahead and go on home."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Hiro." Hiro nodded, then left, with Suguru, K, and Sakano following soon after. I was then left in the studio with the three members of Nittle Grasper. I was going to get to watch my idols record their new songs. _'My dreams really are coming true!'_

In the next 30 minutes, while watching the legends in front of me, I didn't think once about my fight with Yuki.

As the band finished their practice, Ryuichi came up to me asking me if I was ready to go. I was.

"So Ryu-chan, do you drive or do you have some one that drives you around? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind, na no da. It just depends on how I feel when I get up in the morning. This morning I didn't feel like driving, so I didn't!"

Without realizing it, I noticed that we were already outside of the NG building, and were standing in front of a black limo.

"Oh, wow Ryuichi."

The ride to Ryuichi's house was rather uneventful, although, I could have sworn he kept noticing Ryu staring at me. However, I shook it off as just my imagination. We soon arrived at Ryuichi's rather large house.

Ryuichi climbed out of the limo and bounded around the car to my side. I had barely gotten the door open, before Ryuichi was pulling on my arm and dragging me out of the limo. I trailed along helplessly behind him as he ran up the front steps of the house.

Ryuichi bounded up the stairs, unlocked the door, and disappeared inside. I walked at a slower pace and stopped as I reached the still open front door. When I failed to follow him inside, Ryuichi appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He looked at me strangely for a minute, then smiled, pulled me inside, and closed the door behind him. I stepped through the entryway, into what I had to guess was the living room, and looked around. The marble tiled entryway had opened into the spacious living room. Ryuichi's house was much more elegant than I had imagined, given his usual personality. This only served to remind me of the immense differences between us. However, I shook the nostalgic thoughts from my mind when Ryu spoke up.

"Make yourself at home, and look around if you want to. I'm gonna go make us some snacks, then we can order pizza later, na no da."

He stopped talking and stared at me. I must have had a strange look on my face, suddenly he looked concerned, and also suddenly, he was very close to me. He seemed like he was searching my face for something. I hadn't even seen him move.

"Are you okay Shu-chan? You look like you're upset about something," he said, still peering at me with wide blue eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah, Ryuichi. I was just, well, I was just thinking about what Yuki said to me is all," I finished the last bit quietly, looking down at the Italian marble floor.

When I looked back up there was a very dark look on Ryuichi's face. That was something that I had never seen before. Seeing him like that was unnerving to the point where I was actually glad when he to a step back. He looked away from me for a minute, and when he looked back, his expression seemed, while still a little strained, almost normal. I wondered what was wrong with him. He was acting strangely. Well, more so than normal.

He spoke up again, and his voice seemed slightly clipped. Although it could have been my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Oh, sorry, Shuichi. I'm gonna go make some snacks for us then. If you want to, you can go ahead and pick a room to sleep in for the night. Mine is the room at the very end of the hallway. I have some clothes you can borrow too. Let me know if you need anything else. Oh, and feel free to look around." With that he turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

I stood in the same spot, staring after him for a minute of two. He was acting extremely strange, however, I dismissed it as just another part of his slightly eccentric personality. I decided to do as he suggested and look around for a bit. I mean how often do you get to stay at your lifelong idol's house?

I walked around the room examining the different things inside. The house seemed to be done in a foreign style. European maybe? I wasn't too sure. I glanced at the pictures that adorned the fireplace mantle. There were some people that I recognized, like K, Tohma, Noriko, and Ryuichi himself, then, of course, there were some that I didn't recognize. However, judging by the resemblances to Ryuichi, I guessed that they had to be related to him.

I turned around and inscpected the rest of the room. Two black, leather couches faced each other, with an elegant glass coffee table in the center. On one side was a large plasma t.v., on the opposite double French doors.

Peering out, I saw a large inground swimming pool. I decided to go find a room to stay in, still fighting of my thoughts of Yuki. I was so distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice the two sapphire eyes watching me.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, this entire chapter from Shu-chan's POV. Oh well, we know that Ryu-chan can't be quiet for long periods of time, so he'll get his chance in the next chapter. Sorry that this chapter was so short. Review and I'll keep going. I decided to change my pen name, just in case you were confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sapphire**

**Pairing:** RyuichixShuichi. (one of my favorites)

**Summary:** Everyone knows the story. Yuki gets mad, kicks Shuichi out in a fit of anger, Shuichi goes running to Hiro for comfort. Well, what if Ryuichi overheard Yuki and Shuichi's conversation and offers to help?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation. This wonderful piece of art is owned by Maki Murakami.

**Rating: **Bleah. M just to be safe.

**A/N: **If you are a fan of Gravitation, and you haven't already heard, Maki Murakami, has been publishing scans of new tracks for Gravitation. There is a link to a site for translated scans in my profile if anybody wants it. The song used in this chapter is "Sweet Vanilla" by Hyde, and if you have to ask, no, I don't own it.

**Ryuichi's POV:**

I watched Shuichi walk down the hall to pick out a room. My mood had darkened considerably when I realized just how much Yuki's words had effected Shuichi. My hate for the self-centered author was only growing by the minutes.

I stormed around the large kitchen, gathering pocky and other random snacks. Then when I was satisfied that there was enough food to last awhile, I strolled back into the living room, calmer than when I had left.

Shuichi was still not back yet. I decided to go see where he was and what he was doing.

Walking down the hall, that like the rest of the house was covered in pictures and posters of Nittle Grasper, I tried to figure out where Shuichi was. I wasn't pleased with the room that I found him in. He was in the room with all of my music awards. I hate that room.

Shuichi had an awe struck look on his face. I guess it would seem pretty impressive to some one who had never seen it before. I hated it. I loved singing, but those who say that it can be lonely at the top don't know how right they are.

There were awards from Japan, America, Europe, and everywhere in between. There were several more posters of Nittle Grasper and also some of my solo works, though most of those were at my house in L.A.

Why do I even have pictures of myself. I know what I look like. I walked up behind him.

"Shu-chan? Let's get out of this room, I don't like being in here all that much." He stared at me blankly in what appeared to be confusion for a few seconds then nodded.

"Okay Ryu-chan, whatever you want. It's your house." With that, I grasped his arm and pulled him quickly from the room.

After I got him some clothes for later, we spent the rest of the evening sitting around, eating snacks, and playing video games.

It was slightly pathetic. I proceeded to kick his ass in just about every game that we played. The kid really needs more practice if he wants to beat me. I thought dancing around the room was considerably modest of me. I can be very competitive when I want to be.

When I looked at the clock again, I realized that it was almost 1 o'clock in the morning. Wow, time really can go fast when you're having fun.

"Hey Shuichi, do you want to take a shower tonight or what?" I looked at him rather intently as I said this. He didn't seem to notice.

"Sure. Uh, where do you want me to go to take it?" Maybe he had seen the look I was giving him, because he seemed a little uncertain about things. Oh, God. How much I wanted him then and there when he looked like that. Restraining myself, I tried to reassure him, and calm myself at the same time.

"You can use the one in my room. Feel free to help yourself to whatever you need. My room is straight down the hall." With that, I pushed him, a little roughly, out of the room and tried to recover.

I've heard Shuichi and others call me a god, but if I get through this night without losing my self-control, then I just might really be a god.

Watching him walk down the hall to my bedroom, I highly doubted that was going to happen

**Shuichi's POV:**

I was slightly nervous walking through Ryuichi's house by myself. The way Ryuichi had been looking at me just a few minutes ago wasn't really helping at all. He seemed fine while we were playing video games, but just now, he was looking at me so strangely. It was slightly unnerving.

I walked down the hall and stopped when I came to the end, and found myself facing another set of double French doors. I guessed that this had to be Ryuichi's bedroom.

Feeling slightly hesitant, I opened the doors, stepped inside, an gazed around the elegant room. The bedroom was amazing to say the least. There was a wall of windows on the far side of the room, with the bed on the opposite wall next to the door. I had to stifle a gasp. I was really surprised, the room just didn't seem to fit Ryuichi's personality. The bed was a large four-poster affair, made out of a dark wood, and the pillows and covers were a black silk, with a dark red trim. The whole thing screamed elegant and expensive.

Even though, I knew I really shouldn't, I just couldn't help but look around. On another wall, there was yet another set of French style doors that I guessed led into the bathroom. I knew I should stop being nosey and just take my shower, but I just had to look around some more.

Continuing on my search, I saw a large oak desk against the wall opposite the bathroom doors. It looked like it was made of the same wood that the bed was made out of. I wandered over to it. On top were some more pictures, again, unrecognizable to me. There was also a laptop, with the screen on. On the screen, was what appeared to be lyrics. I couldn't help myself. I tried, I really did, but I had to look. I mean come on, this is my idol we're talking about here. This is Nittle Grasper. I just had to do it. I read the lyrics.

_Sweet Vanilla_

_I give myself to you_

_Bara wo shiki dumete suteki na yume mi wo_

_Darling it's all for you._

_I will show you the stars,_

_There's so much that you should know._

_I won't cause you any tears,_

You've no need for any fears… 

I stared at the screen for a minute, and it was then that I realized that I had been reading the lyrics out loud. I hadn't even noticed that I was doing that. It was then that I was pressed up against the desk and felt warm arms wrap around me, then tighten. I felt a hot breath against my ear, and then a whisper:

"Naughty little Shuichi. Sneaking peeks at my lyrics before they're finished are you? Hmmm…however should you be punished?"

END CHAPPIE IV 

A/N:  Horrible, aren't I?. Oh well, in the next chapter, the story will earn its rating.


	5. Notice

A/n:

I'm sorry that I haven't posted for so long. I've just recently had a very close family member die very suddenly, and, therefore, I haven't really been in the mood to write that many happy stories. However, I am now getting back into working on it, and the next chapter should be up soon. Luvies and huggles to my friends and cookies to those that have reviewed my stories. Thank you guys!

-Mayuuya-chan


	6. Chapter 5

** Sapphire **

Pairing: RyuichixShuichi. (One of my favorites)

Summary: Everyone knows the story. Yuki gets mad, kicks Shuichi out in a fit of anger; Shuichi goes running to Hiro for comfort. Well, what if Ryuichi overheard Yuki and Shuichi's conversation and offers to help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. This wonderful piece of art is owned by Maki Murakami.

Rating: Bleah. M just to be safe.

A/N: A/n: So sorry that this took sooooo long, and it's kinda short. I'm still trying to get completely back to where I was so, yeah. I'm really trying. Just to let you know, there will be a shift in POV to 3rd person in the next chapter. And I PROMISE, the good scene will be next!!!

**Still Shuichi's POV**

"R-Ryuichi! What are you doing!?"

I felt Ryuichi's tongue slide across my neck, and, slightly unwillingly, my body reacted with a shudder. God, hadn't I fantasized about this for years? But wait, that was before I met Yuki: I have Yuki now.

'But wait,' argued a little voice inside my head, the one that normally gave me the bad ideas, 'didn't wonderful old Yuki kick you out earlier? Yeah, I thought so.'

"Ryuichi, don't." I heard my voice trail off and die. Then, I felt the strong arms around my waist begin to loosen, allowing me to turn around and face the older singer. The look on his attractive face was not at all what I had expected.

He looked so hurt. So much that it almost hurt me to look into those amazing sapphire eyes. There was so much pain there, yet, I felt compelled to look. When he spoke, his normally rich voice sounded hopeless, it matched the pain present in his eyes. It was so hard for me to see some one I had always imagined to be so strong, so, well, so broken. There was really no other word for it.

"Shuichi, listen to me. How can you say that Yuki-san loves you? How can you think that? He never tells you, and he always kicks you out? Shuichi, Yuki doesn't love you, but I do."

What? I blinked. Had I heard that right?

"I love you Shuichi. I really do. However, I also know how you feel about Yuki, so if you want me to stop, I-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. My body acted on it's own free will, and my lips were suddenly pressed hard against his. I had no willpower left; I just had to give in.

**Ryuichi's POV**

I was in a state of shock.

Was Shuichi really being serious? Oh, God, please tell me that he was. There was a possibility that I wouldn't be able to stop even if he was playing with me. No, Shuichi wouldn't do that to me.

I let my sense's take over, and began to kiss him back, forcefully. I ran my tongue against his full bottom lip, begging him silently with my body. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he consented and allowed me the entrance I desperately needed. I slipped my tongue in and began exploring the hot cavern. My hands began searching frantically for the hem of his t-shirt, finally finding it, I pulled my mouth away from his and ripped the restricting piece of cloth over his head rather roughly. My hands began to explore his body as my mouth found his neck.

"Ahh..." he gasped as I moved down and began to give attention to his nipple with my tongue until it hardened under my ministrations. One of my hands played with the neglected nipple as the other began to trail down to the waistband of his jeans.

I pulled my mouth away, ignoring the mewl of protest that t I received in return. I rubbed his hardening erection through the rough denim, causing him to moan softly and thrust up against my hand. He was fumbling with my shirt, desperately struggling to pull it off. Crying out in frustration, I ripped the offending material off, growling slightly in pain when it got caught on one of my earrings.

I returned my attention to the singer in front of me. Lavender eyes were glazed over by lust, and his breathing was already coming out in ragged pants. The self-control that I mentioned earlier was completely gone. I had wanted this for so long, I almost couldn't believe that it was real. My mouth found it's way back to an apparently sensitive spot on his neck. I began to suck hungrily, wanting to leave a mark on his lovely, delicate skin, and I was happy with the results. Nipping softly at the abused skin, I heard Shuichi whimper when I began to pull away.

I raised my head and looked at him. A disheveled angel, or so it seemed. Pale face flushed, large violet eyes hazy with lust, ravished, swollen lips now twisted into a pout. Beautiful was the only word I could find to describe him.

I pulled back and motioned for him to follow me. We moved over to the bed and I gently pushed him back onto the dark, silk sheets and began to kissing him again. My hands wandered down to his jeans again, this time unbuttoning and unzipping them, releasing his erection. I heard Shuichi's gasp as his hot flesh met the cool air around us. I crawled up his small form, licking, nipping, and kissing gently at his chest as I went.

I made my way up to his ear and whispered softly, an almost inaudible sound.

"Are you sure?"

He pulled away from me momentarily, and I felt a sense of fear grip me. He stared at me for a minute, as though searching my face for something; then he nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure."

That was all the encouragement that I could ever need.


	7. Chapter 6

Sapphire

A/n: I can't believe that I haven't updated this in so long. Bows before readers feet However, now that it is finally summer, I should actually be able to finish this. I hope this came out ok. I accidentally posted the wrong thing and had to take it down. shakes head ;;

Rating: M **LEMON**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Sobs I want Ryuichi!!

Ryuichi moved with a tantalizing slowness down the younger singer's slender body. His lips brushed across Shuichi's soft, pale thighs. Licking his lips, he eyed the other's stiffened cock hungrily, then took the entire length into his mouth.

Shuichi moaned and fisted his hands into Ryuichi's silky hair. All coherent thought fled his mind as Ryuichi's talented tongue drew circles around his shaft.

Ryuichi pulled back and licked around the tip, then let the organ slide from his mouth, ignoring Shuichi's noise of protest in the process. He looked up to meet Shuichi's half-closed eyes.

"Turn over." Ryuichi's normally rich voice sounded slightly hoarse. Shuichi complied wordlessly. The sapphire-eyed singer bent over and ghosted his lips up Shuichi's spine, then bit at his necks lightly. He then proceeded to rip the other's jeans the rest of the way off of his legs. Ryuichi moved over Shuichi's body and slipped his hand under a silk pillow to retrieve a small, ornate bottle. He then sat back on his legs, the vial in his hands.

Shuichi watched over his shoulder as Ryuichi's fingers quickly unscrewed the lid to the unknown substance. As Ryuichi poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, the scent of vanilla reached Shuichi's nose. He watched as Ryuichi looked up, directly at him.

"You have one last chance to tell me to stop."

Shuichi smiled. "I don't want you to stop."

Ryuichi nodded without dropping Shuichi's gaze. When he finally did look down, a slight frown crossed his androgynous features; this wasn't the position that he wanted. With a slight smirk, Ryuichi hooked an arm around Shuichi and flipped the other singer onto his back once more. Before Shuichi could ask, Ryuichi leaned over him and put his lips against Shuichi's ear.

"I want to see your face," he murmured as he slipped one of his fingers past Shuichi's entrance and into the tight heat. Shuichi gasped and Ryu took the chance to capture the boy's lips in a deep kiss.

Shuichi whimpered when he felt Ryu add another finger. He tried, in vain, to push himself back on to Ryuichi's hand. He wasn't used to this gentleness.

"More Ryuichi...please. More!" Shuichi was begging and he didn't care. He opened his eyes to look at the other man, and was slightly confused when Ryuichi shook his head.

"No. I've wanted this for to long. Bear with me. Please."

Shuichi nodded. There was no way that he could have said no. Ryuichi seemed so sincere. Shuichi held in a gasp as Ryuichi added a third finger, and then began to make a scissoring motion inside of him.

Ryuichi relished in the sounds that he was receiving from the younger singer. He began thrusting his hands in deeper. Ryuichi couldn't stand it anymore. He could feel his own cock straining against the confines of his jeans, and the sight of Shuichi rocking his hips back against his hand was almost too much. He removed his fingers, much to the others disappointment. Ryuichi pulled away and hastily removed the rest of his own clothing. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and poured another generous amount, this time onto his throbbing erection. Ryu pulled Shuichi towards him and slowly entered him. Ryuichi fought a moan as he felt the younger singer's tight heat around him. Once he was fully sheathed inside of the other, he gave both Shuichi and himself a chance to adjust.

When Ryuichi felt Shuichi begin to move his hips back against him, Ryu set them into a deliberate, slow rhythm. He pulled almost all of the way out then pushed back in with agonizing slowness.

"God, Ryuichi! Please more!"

At the sound of Shuichi's voice, Ryuichi's control snapped. He pulled his hips back and thrust up as fast, and with as much force was he could. Shuichi wrapped his legs around Ryuichi's waist and threw his head back, riding the relentless rhythm with ease. He cried out when Ryuichi slammed into his prostate.

Noticing Shuichi's reaction, Ryuichi angled his hips so that he could hit the boy's sweet spot with each thrust.

Shuichi could feel his end coming quickly, and the pleasure doubled when he felt Ryuichi's hand snake between their bodies and grasp his neglected erection. Shuichi moaned as Ryu began to pump his cock in time with his rapid thrusts.

"RYUICHI!" Shuichi screamed the older singer's name as he saw stars dance in front of his eyes and spilled his seed against Ryuichi's hands and their stomachs.

Ryuichi moaned as Shuichi's muscles clamped tightly around him. It was enough to push the older singer over the edge.

The two singers, their strength spent, collapsed back against the mountain of pillows. A minute or so later, Ryuichi got off of the bed. Shuichi watched as he walked into the bathroom. Ryu returned a moment later with a wash cloth and gently cleaned them both up. Ryuichi then proceeded to throw the cloth over his shoulder, then climb back into bed. Curling up against Shuichi, he covered them both up and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Shuichi, however, was a different story. As he lay listening to Ryuichi's peaceful breathing, his racing thoughts turned to Yuki. What was Shuichi going to do abut him?

Eventually tough, as fatigue began to claim him, he settled back against Ryuichi's chest and decided that those thoughts could wait till morning.

End chappie VI


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphire

Chapter VII (final chapter)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

A/n: I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but my classes have kept me busy. But anyway, here it is, the final chapter of Sapphire. This one is long, but I think that it's good. I hope that everyone enjoys it.

Shuichi raised his head and blinked his eyes. It took the young singer a few moments to remember where he was and what had happened. And when he did remember...

"Oh my god," Shuichi murmured nervously, "What the hell do I do now?

Shuichi pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced around. He then breathed a quiet sigh of relief; Ryuichi was not currently in the room.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into? I just slept with THE Ryuichi Sakuma, but I love Yuki, don't I?"

Shuichi sighed again. Before last night, whenever people asked him if he loved Yuki, he would look at them like they were crazy. He would answer them that, yes of course he loved Yuki. Before last night, he would never have said that he could love anyone else. But now, Shuichi wasn't so sure that he could say that. Ryuichi was in the picture now. What were his feelings for the older singer? Shuichi adored Ryuichi, there was on doubt about that, but did he truly love Ryuichi?

Shuichi flopped back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He lay there for a few moments, just trying to clear his mind. Finally, he decided that he needed to get up and go find Ryuichi, though he had no idea what he was going to say to the older singer.

"Damn..." Shuichi mumbled, "what the hell do I do?" He sighed again, and reopened his eyes. He sat back up and looked around again. This time, his eyes landed on a pile of clothes and a sheet of paper lying in Ryuichi's desk chair.

Shuichi kicked the covers back and padded quietly over to the desk. The note was addressed to him, so, of course, he began to read:

_Shuichi,_

_Here are some clothes that you can wear. Feel free to take a shower if you want to._

Did that mean that Ryuichi wasn't here? Did Ryuichi not want to see him? Did the older man hate him now? Shuichi shook his head, no, that couldn't be right.

Suddenly something occurred to Shuichi; why did those questions bother him like they did? Was it merely because Ryuichi was his idol, or was there something more to it?

Shuichi shook his head, gathered up his clothes, and went to take his shower.

Ryuichi sighed. He was sitting at the counter in the kitchen with his head down. One arm was slung over his head, and the other was playing with the handle of his coffee cup.

Ryuichi felt terrible for putting Shuichi in the situation that he had, but he had to say something. Ryuichi knew that he would never forgive himself if he had the chance to tell Shuichi and simply allowed it to slip away. However, Ryuichi was also aware that he had put Shuichi in a difficult, strenuous situation.

Ryuichi knew that Shuichi loved Yuki, but the older singer couldn't overlook the author's cold treatment of Shuichi.

Ryuichi raised his head when he heard Shuichi enter the kitchen. Ryu quickly forced a smile onto his face.

"Good morning, Shuichi. I guess you found the clothes that I laid out for you." Ryuichi's eyes slid over Shuichi. Judging by the other's wet hair, he had decided to take a shower as well.

Shuichi nodded and began to speak.

"Good morning, Ryuichi. Yeah, I found them. Oh, and I decided to take a shower, too." Shuichi rubbed his arm unconsciously, nervous under Ryuichi's steady, calm gaze.

It was Ryuichi's turn to nod. He could actually see the younger singer's nervousness in his actions. Ryuichi wasn't exactly sure how to address this type of thing, and apparently neither was Shuichi. Finally, Ryuichi sighed and spoke up.

"Come here and sit down, Shuichi. We need to talk and you know it."

Shuichi nodded and moved to sit across from Ryuichi at the counter. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Shuichi knew Ryuichi expected him to start, but he wasn't sure how. He looked back up.

"I'm just confused so confused, Ryuichi. I have no idea what to do. I think that I love Yuki, but I think that I might love you, too. Like I said, I'm really confused."

Ryuichi was silent for a moment, and then he sighed. This was going to take a bit of work to straighten out, more so than even _he_ had expected.

"Look Shuichi, this is your call. And don't think that I'm trying to put you in a painful situation, because I'm not. I want this to be your decision and yours alone. I don't want anyone else to influence it, but I do ask that you consider the way that Yuki often treats you."

Shuichi had known that last part was coming. He knew that Yuki was, more often than not, cruel to him. Then, there was Ryuichi. The older singer had never been anything but kind to him, and, in fact, Ryuichi had often tried to help Shuichi. Then, something else occurred to Shuichi.

"Ryuichi...last night, you said that you loved me. Is that true?

"Yes."

Shuichi was a little surprised. Ryuichi had answered without any hesitation whatsoever. What also surprised Shuichi was the comforting feeling it gave him.

"You sat that without any hesitation, but why? I'm just...," he looked back down.

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes slightly. He had a feeling he knew what Shuichi was trying to say.

"You're just what?"

"Well, it's just that, I mean...you're Ryuichi Sakuma and..."

"You think that I wouldn't love you because of that? Do you think that I'm that vain and that shallow?" Ryuichi's voice came out a little harsher than he meant for it to.

Shuichi stammered, a bit taken back.

"Uh, no Ryuichi, that's not what I meant. I just meant...well, never mind."

"It's nothing that you have to worry about, Shuichi. I've never cared about other people think! I don't give a damn, and neither should you. You're always trying to please Yuki. You ask yourself, 'Will this upset Yuki?' or 'What will Yuki say?' You shouldn't have to worry about that, no one should. If someone loves you, it shouldn't matter!"

Ryuichi paused for a moment, and Shuichi could sense that there was something more the older man wanted to say.

"Ryuichi," he began softly, "what is it that you're not telling me?"

It was another moment or two before Ryuichi began to speak. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright. I've told you I love you, but that's about all I've said. I actually have reasons though; it's not just something that I've decided to do on a whim. I enjoy being around you, I love your personality, and watching you makes me happier than you could know. I want to be with you Shuichi."

"But there's something else that you're _still_ not telling me."

"You can understand me Shuichi."

Shuichi frowned. It was obvious that he was being told something important, but contrary to what Ryuichi said, Shuichi did no understand. Sensing this, Ryu continued.

"What I mean, is that you can understand how I feel. We've gone through similar things. Everything that we do, whether we want it to or not, makes the front page of the tabloids. And, as for me, everyone always treats me so differently. I can't tell who my real friends are. I can't tell if they treat me well because of me or just because of my name. You're one of the few people that I can trust. You don't expect me to be something or act a certain way. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Shuichi was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that Ryuichi trusted him so much. He glanced across the counter at the older singer. Ryuichi had his head in his hands and was staring downwards at the counter. Shuichi decided to pose another question.

"Does that mean that you don't really enjoy singing?"

Ryuichi glanced up at him, looking slightly surprised. Then, looking somewhat sad, he smiled and shook his head.

"No, that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy singing. I love singing; I just don't like the fact that it has to come with a price. I hate not knowing who my real friends are. But, like I said, I love singing. I've always had a passion for music," Ryuichi finished his statement with another smile, though this one was different. This time, Ryuichi looked amused. Shuichi, who had finally come to understand what Ryuichi was saying, was once again confused. This only seemed to further amuse Ryuichi.

"Do you remember what I said to Suguru yesterday? You remind me of myself when Nittle Grasper first started. I thought that the first time I saw your picture." He became serious again. "I honestly think that was when I fell in love with you Shuichi. I was certain that I felt something, I just wasn't sure what it was at the time."

Shuichi looked down at the counter as Ryuichi fell silent. He knew the feeling that was being described to him. He was pretty sure that it was the same feeling he had since sometime last night.

Realization washed over Shuichi. He had been confusing his feelings: admiration, respect, love. He had been unsure of what was what, but now he knew.

"Ryuichi, I think I understand now."

Ryuichi gave Shuichi a questioning look. He steeled himself for the rejection that he figured was coming. He was surprised when Shuichi stood up and walked around the counter. Ryuichi watched as the younger singer came to stand beside him and motioned for him to stand. Still wondering what was about to happen, Ryuichi complied.

Shuichi watched as Ryuichi stood up and turned to face him. He could see the confusion in Ryuichi's stunning sapphire eyes. Shuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"I'm staying Ryuichi. I'm staying...and I love you."

Shuichi pulled away slightly to watch Ryuichi's expression. First, it was a look of astonishment, then Ryuichi's lovely face took on a look of warm affection.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Shuichi watched as Ryuichi smiled.

"I love you too, Shuichi, so much." And with that, Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into a warm, gentle kiss.

THE END

A/n: I would just like to say one more thing: I was originally hesitant about posting this fic, but once I read my reviews, I was glad that I decided to post it. This was my first multi-chapter, and I'm very proud of it.

As always, love,

Mayuuya-chan


End file.
